


Прекраснее всех

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), philippa



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Ridiculous, Unicorns, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, мстительская коммуналка, никакого Альтрона, никакой Гражданской войны, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: Когда неизвестный злодей открывает порталы в Нью-Йорке, и сквозь них в наш мир проникают разнокалиберные фантастические твари, Мстители вступают в бой, чтобы защитить город. Но никто из них не ждет, что кое-кого из этих тварей тоже придется защищать.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Прекраснее всех

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Loveliest of All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617556) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Примечание автора: Название позаимствовано из песни «The Unicorn» группы The Irish Rovers:
> 
> Давным-давно, когда земля была еще молода,  
> Невиданных существ по ней бродили стада,  
> Свободным и чистым, им неведом был грех,  
> Но единорог был прекраснее всех.

– Дракон! – завопил Клинт, чуть не лопаясь от возбуждения.  
  
– Виверна, – поправила его Наташа.  
  
– Какая еще?.. Это дракон!  
  
– Нет. Две ноги, два крыла. Значит, виверна.  
  
– Оно дышит огнем, это однозначно дракон! – вмешался Сэм.  
  
– Ошибаешься.  
  
– Ребята, может, перестанем спорить, что это такое, – тварь изрыгнула пламя, и Стив поспешно прикрылся щитом, – и просто его прикончим?  
  
– Дело говоришь. – Три стрелы вонзились виверне в глаз. Сложив крылья, она рухнула наземь.  
  
Никто не представлял, откуда взялся этот прорыв магии: просто внезапно открылись разломы, ведущие в иные миры, и на Нью-Йорк обрушился поток волшебных тварей. Вопрос, кто именно был тому виной, на повестке дня не стоял. Над ним – и над тем, чтобы остановить этот выброс – работала Мария Хилл. Остальным предстояло справиться с существами, которые уже прорвались сюда.  
  
– Сфинкс, – спокойно заметила Наташа, расправляясь сразу с тремя чупакабрами: те подумали было, что смогли загнать ее в угол.  
  
Сфинкс, тварь высотой с двухэтажный дом, уселась, обернув лапы хвостом. Прочистила горло:  
  
– Кто ходит на четырех ногах утром, – прогремела она, – на двух ногах днем и на трех…  
  
– Человек! Это человек, – выкрикнул Сэм.  
  
– Мог бы дать мне договорить, – недовольно заявила Сфинкс.  
  
– Извини, киска, мы тут немного заняты, – ответил ей Тони, опуская лицевой щиток и выдвигаясь навстречу нескольким гарпиям.  
  
Сфинкс взвыла и, выпустив когти, готовая рвать и терзать, прыгнула на Стива – тот оказался к ней ближе всех. Он уклонился от удара, так что когти проскрежетали по щиту, а потом вместе с Баки быстро ее успокоил.  
  
Проломы открывались все чаще, твари выплескивались оттуда с такой скоростью, что невозможно было их идентифицировать. В большинстве случаев видовая принадлежность вообще не имела значения, зато у всех них было нечто общее: настойчивое желание заставить Мстителей распрощаться с жизнью.  
  
Сэм пронесся низко над головами:  
  
– Кто-нибудь, скажите, вы тоже это видите?  
  
– Ты о стае петухов? – уточнил Клинт.  
  
– Так точно.  
  
– Это не петухи, – сказала Наташа. – Это кокатрисы.  
  
– Да ладно, откуда ты все знаешь? Так хочешь изобразить из себя таинственный источник информации, что по ночам не спишь, штудируешь рандомные страницы Википедии? – возмутился Тони.  
  
Наташа тонко улыбнулась, но ничего не ответила.  
  
Тони громко запыхтел: его было отлично слышно по общей связи.  
  
– И на что они способны?  
  
– Обращают в камень людей, которые это заслужили.  
  
– Принял. – Баки открыл огонь, и кокатрисы превратились в месиво из крови и перьев.  
  
– Гадость какая.  
  
Стив словно наяву представил, как Сэм кривится в гримасе отвращения.  
  
– Лучше, чем кончить как камень. Ой, я этого не говорил, – быстро добавил Стив. Он определенно услышал, что Тони над ним потешается.  
  
Тем времени открылись еще два разлома. Из первого на них выскочила двенадцатифутовая рептилия о шести головах.  
  
– Да это же… – начал Баки  
  
– Точно, – продолжил Стив.  
  
– Гидра! Настоящая!  
  
– Да уж.  
  
– Ну нахуй.  
  
– Согласен.  
  
– По крайней мере, мы знаем, что нельзя рубить ей головы, – вставил Сэм.  
  
Баки фыркнул.  
  
– Отрубишь одну голову, на ее месте вырастут две, – процитировал Тони, взлетая вверх по спирали и зависая над тварью, которая пялилась на него, как кошка на птичку. Тони помахал ей.  
  
– Кто бы знал, что наша собственная Гидра может на что-то сгодиться, – заметил Клинт.  
  
Головы гидры разом повернулись, челюсти щелкнули: из второго разлома вывалилось что-то белое. Существо тут же вскочило на ноги, и белый силуэт в панике заметался между голов, уходя от удара.  
  
– Единорог. – Голос Наташи дрогнул почти благоговейно. Пока она говорила, единорог вспрыгнул на крышу припаркованной рядом машины. Скребя копытами по металлу, он задержался в нерешительности, будто искал спасения.  
  
Он и в самом деле выглядел так, словно явился из сказки. Белая шкура сверкала на солнце, мягкая грива струилась как водопад, хвост касался земли, так что пышные пряди закрывали тяжелые копыта. Но хрупким он не был. Это создание предназначалось для войны – его тело было массивным и мускулистым, а закрученный спиралью рог во лбу убийственно сверкнул, когда он, весь воплощенная сила и грация, спрыгнул с крыши машины. Челюсти гидры сомкнулись на том месте, где он только что стоял.  
  
Дальше все действовали так слаженно, будто сработал некий инстинкт, который повелевал им: «Защищайте единорога».  
  
Головы гидры не пострадали, зато тело практически взорвалось, когда Мстители яростно обрушились на нее. Земля содрогнулась, единорог шарахнулся в сторону.  
  
– Ну, кэп, похоже, мы нашли тебе дружка, – объявил Тони чрезвычайно довольным тоном.  
  
Стив вздохнул. Единорог держался поодаль, кружась на месте и настороженно наблюдая за ними. Возможно, он так и не понял, куда попал, и искал что-то – хоть что-нибудь! – знакомое. Стив не мог ему не посочувствовать.  
  
– Ну, знаешь, единороги ведь вроде как западают на девственников. – Все разом застонали, и Стиву пришлось сдержать улыбку. Он переглянулся с Баки, и тот возвел глаза к небу.  
  
– Я и с первого раза все понял, – сказал Стив. – Больше разломов не появилось?  
  
– Нет пока.  
  
Единорог снова обвел их взглядом: выглядел он, если Стив не ошибался, странно обнадеженным. Он пошевелил ушами, а потом будто приготовился к чему-то. Стив напрягся. Единорог двинулся вперед – и целью своей определенно выбрал Баки.  
  
– Баки.  
  
Стив заслонил его собой, выставив щит, но единорог вильнул змеей, предпринял обманный маневр, развернулся и обошел его с тыла. Стив оглянулся и увидел, что Баки застыл, опустив оружие и явно собираясь отступить.  
  
– Баки.  
  
– Я не буду стрелять в гребаного единорога, – выпалил тот. Тут единорог толкнул его так сильно, что уронил на землю, и навис сверху, опустив голову. Бока у него ходили ходуном.  
  
Тони и Сэм парили над головой, Наташа стояла совсем близко – все были готовы действовать, но до странности не желали нападать – потому что это же был единорог!  
  
Баки махнул им:  
  
– Оставайтесь на месте.  
  
Он вытянул правую руку, и единорог ткнулся в нее носом.  
  
– Эй, кажется, с ним все нормально.  
  
Баки выскользнул из-под единорога и поднялся на ноги. Тот пристроил голову ему на грудь, так что рог аккуратно улегся на плечо, и облегченно вздохнул. Баки осторожно потрепал его по шее.  
  
Конечно, Тони не удержался :  
  
– Не хочешь поделиться с классом?  
  
Баки кинул на него предостерегающий взгляд. Стив мог бы объяснить ему, что это не поможет.  
  
– А я-то думал, что девственник у нас Кэп.  
  
– Тони, я вообще-то знаю пятьдесят семь разных способов, как убить тебя вилкой для салата. Ты точно хочешь вступить на эту скользкую дорожку? – Голос Баки был полон холода, взгляд казался ледяным. Правда, впечатление несколько портил единорог, который тыкался носом ему в ухо. Тони только посмеялся.  
  
Стив медленно приблизился: единорог заложил уши и закатил глаза так, что показались белки.  
  
– Эй, – позвал Баки. – Даже мне известно, что у тебя на уме. Ну-ка, прекращай. Стив нормальный.  
  
Уши медленно поднялись торчком, взгляд смягчился.  
  
– Ты завел-таки дружка. – Стив подошел и встал у Баки за плечом. Единорог бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, а потом все-таки решил проигнорировать.  
  
– Похоже на то.  
  
– Приятно иметь дело с тем, кто не пытается нас угробить.  
  
Баки кивнул, почесывая единорога над глазами.  
  
Но мгновение покоя длилось недолго. Открылся еще один разлом: оттуда вынеслось стадо крылатых оленей. Крылатых непомерно зубастых оленей с человеческими тенями.  
  
– Какого черта? Нет, правда, что это за чертовщина? – возопил Сэм: почему-то его зрелище потрясло больше всех. – Что у них за ебанутые тени?  
  
– Это перитоны, – невозмутимо пояснила Наташа. – Тени у них станут нормальными, когда они кого-нибудь убьют.  
  
– Ну надо же. Как я сразу не догадался?  
  
На редкость злобные и быстрые, перитоны не могли летать, только перепархивали в нескольких футах над землей. У Стива и Баки объявился союзник: единорог бросился в бой заодно с ними. При правильной мотивации тысяча фунтов чистых мышц, острые копыта и ужасный рог, как выяснилось, могли причинить немалый ущерб. Единорог сражался бок о бок с Баки, и перитоны так и падали, то пронзенные рогом, то вбитые в землю.  
  
Когда последний перитон был убит, у них появилась возможность перевести дух. А вскоре пришло сообщение от Марии Хилл: виновник всей этой кутерьмы был наконец-то схвачен, а способ остановить магию уже найден. Появления новых разломов не ожидалось. Мстители могли отправляться по домам: в дело вступали команды зачистки.  
  
– Просто замечательно, но что нам делать с единорогом? – Сэм запнулся на полуслове. – И во что превратилась моя жизнь, если я задаюсь подобным вопросом?  
  
Прежде чем кто-либо успел среагировать, в воздухе разлилось сияние и перед ними возникла женщина, одетая в доспехи и кожу и вооруженная копьем высотой в человеческий рост, которое она тотчас направила на Баки и единорога.  
  
– Сейчас же отпусти Боба!  
  
Воцарилось долгое изумленное молчание. Наконец Клинт нарушил его:  
  
– Ты назвала единорога Бобом?  
  
Вопрос ее явно озадачил:  
  
– А чем плох Боб? Разве не так звали великих воинов в этих землях?  
  
– Как бы нет. Не так чтобы часто.  
  
– Странно. – Она встряхнулась и снова указала копьем: – Отпусти моего единорога!  
  
– Никто не держит твоего единорога, – огрызнулся Баки. Боб повернул голову и взглянул на нее: точь-в-точь ребенок, за которым родители явились слишком рано, а уходить домой ему совсем не хочется. – Он сам ко мне пристал.  
  
Она внимательно оглядела Баки, затем Боба, поставила копье вертикально, древком в землю, и оперлась на него.  
  
– Ну конечно. В чужом краю, исполненном неизвестности и ужасов, от которых нет спасения, он искал того, чье сердце полно добра. Того, кому можно довериться, кто способен помочь ему и взять под защиту.  
  
Все, развернувшись, уставились на Баки – а тот в свою очередь вытаращился на женщину с копьем:  
  
– Леди, сдается мне, ваш единорог заблуждается.  
  
Единорог – Боб, поправился Стив – мягко коснулся губами руки Баки.  
  
– Нет, – ответила она, нежно улыбнувшись Бобу. – Они великие воины, но в то же время простодушные создания с бесхитростными сердцами. Они не умеют ошибаться.  
  
Она посмотрела на Боба, который как раз водил носом по лицу Баки, пока тот притворно хмурился. Но Стив знал его лучше, чем свои пять пальцев: знал, что означают дрогнувшие губы и собравшиеся в уголках глаз морщинки. Втайне Баки был счастлив.  
  
Женщина тихонько свистнула, единорог тяжело вздохнул, от души пихнул Баки носом и потрусил к ней. Движением до того плавным, что Стив был не в силах его проследить, она вскочила Бобу на спину и извлекла из глубины доспехов амулет.  
  
– Значит, он все-таки девственник? – выкрикнул Тони.  
  
Женщина остановилась: амулет покачивался, зажатый у нее в руке.  
  
– Как ты сказал?  
  
– Девственник. Барнс – в смысле, парень, который целовался с твоим единорогом. Он просто обязан быть девственником.  
  
Ответом был коллективный вздох и «Да иди ты, Тони» от Баки.  
  
– Почему? – спросила она тоном человека, который не понимает, как его касается заданный вопрос, но слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы прямо об этом заявить.  
  
– Единороги предпочитают девственников, это всем известно.  
  
– Но откуда единорогу знать, девственник кто-то или нет? И для чего это ему? – Ее лицо выражало крайнее сомнение, но Стив заметил в ее глазах озорные искорки. – И что за отношения связывают в этом плане лично тебя с твоими единорогами?  
  
Тони задохнулся от возмущения, и Сэм расхохотался:  
  
– Она тебя сделала, чувак.  
  
Она расплылась в широкой улыбке и подмигнула Баки. Боб вскинул голову: его белоснежная грива, казалось, испускала сияние. Амулет в руке у женщины рассыпался в пыль, когда она сдавила его, и перед ними возникли сверкающие врата.  
  
– Спасибо тебе за заботу о Бобе, – сказала она Баки. – Приятно знать, что даже в этом странном месте существуют люди, которым можно доверять – готовые защитить тех, кто сам не может себя оберечь.  
  
Баки нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, но Стив толкнул его локтем.  
  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – выдохнул Баки.  
  
Боб осторожно шагнул вперед и уставился на него сквозь смехотворно длинную челку зелеными глазищами, затененными роскошными мягкими ресницами.  
  
– И тебе тоже пожалуйста. – Баки почесал ему нос. – Не проваливайся больше в другие миры сквозь эти дыры, ладно?  
  
Боб вскинул голову, отступил на пару шагов, встал на дыбы и ловко развернулся на задних ногах, прежде чем перепрыгнуть порог. Дверь захлопнулась за ними с металлическим звоном.  
  
Снова воцарилось молчание. И снова Клинт высказался первым:  
  
– Даже для нас это перебор.  
  
– Что – Барнс, оказавшийся девственником? Действительно, какие уж тут шутки.  
  
– Тони, я не девственник.  
  
– Точно нет, – подтвердил Стив.  
  
– Говори что хочешь, о прекрасная, но я-то все видел собственными глазами. Ты поладил с единорогом, значит, ты и есть непорочная девица.  
  
Если Стив не вскрикнул от неожиданности, то только потому, что успел заметить в глазах Баки знакомый блеск. Тот сгреб его за грудки, притянул к себе и решительно положил металлическую руку прямо на задницу. Стив подался вперед, всем телом прильнув к Баки и обхватывая его за бедра обеими руками, чтобы прижаться еще теснее.  
  
– Хочешь, чтобы мы продемонстрировали, насколько именно я не девственник? – спросил Баки с вызовом. Стиву пришлось уткнуться ему в плечо, чтобы не смеяться слишком громко: он воспользовался моментом, чтобы пару-тройку раз поцеловать Баки в шею.  
  
Тони выглядел одновременно заинтригованным и сбитым с толку. Все прочие трясли головами, вскидывали вверх руки – словом, так или иначе давали понять, что давно не принимают этих троих всерьез. Наконец разум победил:  
  
– Ну уж нет, и получить травму на всю жизнь? Есть вещи, которые я предпочел бы не видеть. Всем пока.  
  
Он опустил лицевой щиток и взлетел. Оставшиеся Мстители мигом растворились кто куда, оставив их вдвоем.  
  
Стив поднял голову и с улыбкой взглянул на Баки.  
  
– Единороги, а? Думаю, теперь мы видели абсолютно все.  
  
– Великие воины, простодушные создания, бесхитростные сердца? Что-то это мне напоминает. – Баки мягко провел пальцем по нижней губе Стива. Неживая рука все еще недвусмысленно лапала его за задницу. – Выходит, ты и есть мой единорог?  
  
Стив расплылся в улыбке:  
  
– Если ты о том, что хочешь посмотреть на мой ро…  
  
Баки зажал ему рот ладонью.  
  
– Стив Роджерс, что за выражения! – воскликнул он, явно подразумевая нечто иное, а потом улыбнулся в ответ: – По крайней мере, давай доберемся до дома.  
  
fin  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Notes: от переводчика: в 2013 году вышла детская книжка Michelle Nelson-Schmidt «Bob is a Unicorn» – «Единорог Боб».


End file.
